Summer vacation in Magnolia
by Franny96
Summary: Kim, Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy are going to Magnolia to visit Kim's cousin Lucy... new friends, enemies, friendship, and maybe romance, suck at summary: Pairings: Nalu, Kick and more.


It was a sunny hot day in Seaford California, which means summer vacation, everyone were excited because they have waited for so long and were preparing to go to the beach. And our favourite Wasabi Warriors were thinking the same thing. Well one of them is begging to go.

" Guys, I'm bored, let's just go to the beach and have fun while it's still hot! " Jerry Martinez complained, he wanted to go to the beach ever since summer came but the others disagree with him. (the first day of summer.)

" No, we can't, we're waiting for Kim to come because she told us she's going to her house and to wait here about 30 minutes ago. " Milton Krupnik said to the swag master. ( That's what Jerry calls him self.) They were all waiting for her at the dojo.

" All right but why did she left us without telling us the reason?"

Milton shrugged. " Don't know, I guess we will find out when she comes, well I hope she comes soon. "

" Man, it's so hot, why did it have to be so sunny, even the benches are hot. " Eddie complained and when he touched the seat next to him he quickly pulled away, it felt really hot. ( Don't know Eddie's last name.)

" Ouch! "

" You okay, man?" Jack Brewer asked his friend.

" Yeah, I'm all right Jack."

" Kimmy, come on, what's taking you so long..." Poor Jerry's going to regret calling her by that nickname.

" Oh, there she is." Everyone turned their heads to see their friend running towards them.

" Jeez Kim, took you long enough. " Eddie said.

"Well sorry it's not my fault I live far away from the dojo. Anywa- "

" Kimmy, what took you so long, I was going insane chicka! " Jerry yelled.

" Sorry that I made you guys wait for me and Jerry,-" she grabbed Jerry by his collar and glared at him, his eyes showed fear, that he was going to die by the hands of Kim Crawford. "-don't ever EVER call me Kimmy, got that?"

" Y-yes maam, I mean K-Kim, maam, please don't hurt me!"

Kim only smiled, lifted him up and let go, and he fell on the floor. " Good." The others sweat dropped.

" Anyway, I came here to say that I'm going to go visit my cousin in Magnolia and I'll be gone for 2 weeks. "

Everyone starred at her shocked. " What?! "

" You mean, we will never see you again?" Milton cried.

" It's only for two weeks, but that doesn't mean I won't bring my best buddies. " She smiled when their faces lightened.

" We're all going to Magnolia, when? " Jack asked.

" Tomorrow at 8 a.m., you need to pack a lot of things. "

" Will there be a pool?" Jerry asked as he lifted him self from the ground.

" No, but there is a lake, it will be great. "

" All right then fine by me."

" Good."

" What about Rudy?"

" What about me?" Rudy asked as he came out of the dojo with Tootsie.

" Tomorrow me and the gang are going to Magnolia to visit my cousin and I'm inviting you to come with us, Rudy." Kim said.

" Really, that's amazing, I'll come with you then, besides I don't have anything planned for this summer."

Everyone cheered.

" Now if you will excuse me I need to make a call with my dear mother. " He dig in his pocket to pull out his phone but couldn't find it.

" I was sure my phone was inside one of my pockets. "

" Let me help you then. " Jack pulled out his phone and dialled Rudy's number. After a few seconds they heard music from somewhere near them. Then they all looked at each other and slowly turned to look at Tootsie. They neared the sheep and leaned their heads to her fur and heard the music getting loud from their. Then the students looked at their sensei, he noticed their stares at him and quickly said " I-I didn't know that would happen, honestly, I always keep it in my pocket, and One Direction is a great boy band. "

Jack pushed the button ' End'.

" Bad Tootsie, this is the fifth time you ate my phone! "

The sheep only said " Be-e-e-e."

" Anyway, we better pack for tomorrow, I can't wait to meet my cousin again, it's been like five years since we've last seen each other. " Kim said excitedly.

" Yeah but now that you're hear can we go to the beach, please?"

Eddie signed. " Guess we should go have some fun at the beach, all right, let's go."

" All right."

" You guys have fun, I'm gonna go to Falafel Phill's and ask if Phill could make Tootsie spit my phone out. " With that he walked away with Tootsie.

" Eeww!"

000

At the beach:

" WOOHOOO, YEAH!"

While everyone were having fun and splashing theme selves in the water, some playing beach volleyball, others building sand castles and other kinds of things, Kim in her bathing suit, was listening to her music, but then it stopped and looked at her phone to see that her cousin was calling her, she smiled and answered her.

" Hey Lucy."

**" Hey Kim, how are you doing?" **

" I'm doing great, I'm at the beach with my friends, having fun, and you? "

**" Me too, me and a few girls are shopping, it's amazing that you're coming to Magnolia tomorrow, I can't wait to see you. "**

" Yeah, me too, it's been a long time since we've last saw each other, oh Lucy you don't mind if I bring some of my friends, do you? "

**" Of course not, bring as many friends you want, you'll be able to meet mine too. "**

" Great, well we'll see each other tomorrow then."

**" All right, then bye, have fun."**

" You too, bye." With that she hung up.

" Kim, come on." She heard Jack shouting at her.

" Coming!" She ran to her friends and Jack grabbed her and lifted her bridal style and threw her in the water, while laughing.

" Jack!" she laughed.

* * *

Okay, this is my fourth story, so I hope you like it, tell me what you think, okay, bye~


End file.
